


Fish

by reservationpitt



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emmerdale - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reservationpitt/pseuds/reservationpitt
Summary: "It's not another kid Rob. It's just a fish. You won't have to do anything."Or Aaron adopts a good boi behind Robert's back.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Fish

"No."

"It's not another kid Rob. It's just a fish. You won't have to do anything."

Robert looked at Aaron. Ever since Clyde died Aaron has wanted a replacement. It wasn't that Robert didn't want a dog, he just didn't think he could cope with Annie, Seb, Liv and a new dog. Who'd train it? Who'd walk it when Aaron was away? They were only just coping as it was. Besides the house had never felt so full and Robert hated small dogs. After months of bickering Aaron had managed to push him to the brink of agreeing. Even if it was just to shut Aaron up.

His husband had just given him an exceptional blowjob. It was unfair to ask Robert's brain, which had just been sucked out through his dick, to consider such a big decision. 

Robert sighed. "Maybe next week you and I can go to Hotten and check out the pet store. I'm not promising owt mind you."

Aaron hummed in response and moved his fingers down Robert's back, over his cheeks and in. The pet discussion could wait. 

* * *

Carol has been the manager of Hotten Happy Pets for four years. It started off as a high school job, but she's fallen in love with it. She does animal care courses on the side. She feels lucky to work with Neil. He takes being laid back to new heights. They work well together, and he's a great drinking buddy too. She nudges him now, and they silently agree to customer watch. Neil watches as a tall blonde man gesticulates at a mardy looking bloke with a gel helmet. 

"What about that one?"

"Boyfriends" she mouths at her co-worker. He narrows his eyes, thinking about it. "Husbands?" he responds. 

"Rob that's definitely a shark. We're not having a shark in the house."

Carol and Neil nod at one another. Definitely husbands. 

"They wouldn't sell a shark in a pet shop. This isn't Amity island."

Neil stifles a giggle, giving Carol a look. "You need to watch more movies."

"I like this one."

Personally Carol hopes mardy guy wins the disagreement. She's always hated the fish in this tank. 

"That's worse than the bloody shark. It's got huge bug eyes. I don't want a fish that's always watching me."

Neil will miss the fish but only because it scares Carol. 

"Well then you pick." 

"It's like watching you and Abigail shopping." Carol looks appalled. "I could have you fired for that."

"That one! It's beautiful."

Carol has often lamented how a fish could be more attractive than she is. But this fish absolutely is. 

"We are not spending 40 quid on a fucking fish."

Neil rolls his eyes. "I know which one the top is." Carol has to stuff a fist in her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She shouldn't be encouraging him, but she knows Neil is completely oblivious to sexual orientation. He just doesn't notice it. He sees these two husbands in exactly the same way he sees his parents. Just a married couple. Just a married couple who can't even buy a fish together. 

"This whole thing was your idea. You just love a good bicker."

Aaron shoots Robert a dark look, which Robert correctly interprets as 'be careful mate'. Robert realizes that if he isn't careful this could spill out of control. He could literally end up not getting laid for the foreseeable because of a fish. After seven years together he knows the Aaron warning signs. He also knows that the situation needs defusing. He has to tread carefully. He takes out his wallet, hands Aaron a fifty pound note, and says, "here's what we'll do. We'll set the budget for the fish, aquarium, toys and food at 200. Let the kids decide."

Aaron looks mollified. They head back up the aisle, nodding towards the shop staff on their way out. "We'll be back," Aaron calls out. 

"He will" Robert mutters. 

* * *

Aaron waits until Robert has to meet a client in Liverpool to strike. He collects Seb from Kindergarten, leaves Annie with Diane, and goes out to pick Liv up from uni. Liv is doing some fancy arts course at Leeds. She stays at home every couple of weekends. He picks her up in the early afternoon, and they drive over to Hotten. 

"Robert says we can buy a fish. Well your dad and I have agreed it's time this family got a pet."

"Yeah, and we both know how you persuaded him," Liv says. 

"Oi. How I persuaded him doesn't matter. I can talk him into anything."

"Oh is that what they're calling it these days?" 

Aaron shoots her a look but amusement dances clearly in his eyes. 

They spend half an hour in the pet shop. Aaron loves the way Seb's eyes light up at the sensory overload. He loses track of Liv but then what else is new. Seb loves the bright green lizards, the purple fish and the fat orange cat that sits just out of reach on a high shelf. The cat regards him as if he were Alice, tail swishing back and forth. Seb giggles happily. He likes the hamsters too but doesn't seem quite as enamored with the snakes. 

They all pale in comparison however when he finds Liv and sees what she has in her arms. His pupils expand by about a thousand per cent. In Liv's arms is a very fluffy, deep gold, retriever. Aaron's heart melts, and he knows it's all over. The choice has been made. Seb is still awestruck. Liv is head over heels. He tries to play it cool but a look from Liv is enough. 

"How much for him? 

* * *

Robert first went to Liverpool after his banishment. Now he drives through with a husband waiting at home for him. Liv will be home tonight and their big, jumbled, family will watch a movie together. He thinks of his love for Aaron as movie love. When he was younger he thought that love in movies was fake. It couldn't possibly exist. Not in the real world. 

Aaron has destroyed his world and in its place rebuilt it. He removed the rotten foundations of his former life. Robert treasures every moment because he's waiting for the moment he wrecks it again. A very small part of him doesn't think he deserves Aaron's love. 

A larger part is convinced that it's only a matter of time. He's not the only one waiting for the inevitable. It feels like Chas, Paddy and, well fuck, the entire village is waiting for Robert to do something stupid. 

Aaron senses it sometimes, and he always takes Robert's chin in hand and looks him in the eyes. Robert always looks away. Aaron always responds by saying, "you're worth it. You're fantastic. Not everybody sees it but I do. I love you."

He thinks about his life as he drives through Liverpool. He realizes that for the first time in a long time he's not ashamed of any part of it. He's not running from anything. 

* * *

Robert has aced his meeting. He feels great and his grin gets wider when he sees a text from Aaron. He's only got one more meeting after the coffee break and then he can sink into Aaron's arms. 

3:39 _Rob....pls don‘t be mad_  
3:48 **What did you do**  
3:48 _so ..... you know how I was supposed to take Seb and Liv to get a pet fish_  
3:48 **Yes... I swear to God, if you bring home anything other than an aquatic animal, I‘m going to shoot you**   
3:49 _we named him fish_  
3:49 *image*  
3:49 **You did not.**  
3:49 _Rob he is SO fluffy_  
3:49 _they asked, and he was so cute l just :)_  
3:50 _as i know you do not own a gun we are going dog shopping and then bringing fish home :)_  
3:50 **I cannot believe you let our children name their first dog Fish**   
3:50 _I think it's cute_  
3:50 **I also cannot believe you bought our children a dog after going to the store with the intent of purchasing one fucking goldfish**

3:54 **Wow now you stop replying.**  
3:59 **Fine**  
4:06 **Fish better be the goddamn fluffiest dog in the world**

Robert spends the whole car journey practicing his strict face. He knew Aaron couldn't be trusted to go to the pet store by himself. 

* * *

The front door opens at 7:30.   
"I knew you couldn't be trusted to go to the pet store by yourself."  
Aaron watches Rob drop his bags and scoop Fish up for a cuddle in one smooth movement and knows it's checkmate.   
"I'm married to a teenager. I'm a single parent with four kids."   
Aaron laughs because he knows when Robert's claws are out, and they're definitely sheathed at the moment.   
"Well if I'm such a child you won't want me to..." he trails off with a meaningful nod too upstairs. Liv pretends to gag.

Robert deposits the pupper into his son's lap and puts his hands on Aarons face and draws him into a much needed cuddle.

Seb giggles at his parents, hands buried deep into Fish's floof. 

That night Aaron runs his tongue down Robert's spine and proceeds to eat him out so thoroughly he forgets Fish exists. He forgets everything except Aarons name. 

* * *

On Sunday he finds his husband snoozing on the couch with fish tucked against his neck. It's Robert's favourite spot. After Lachlan kidnapped Robert they got a new couch and the snuggling capabilities it has are far better than their old one. Robert lifts a complaining Fish off _his spot_ , curls into Aaron and lets the floofball nose into his shoulder before pulling a blanket over the three of them.

* * *

It's Fish's fifth birthday and, predictably, he's turned into a whale. Seb used to be able to ride him but not anymore. Robert turns to Aaron and says "I always wanted a dog."

The piece of cake his husband shoves into his face is deserved punishment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Took my formatting from Softlass27. Eve-verse is probably my favourite fic, along with her epic Gilmore Girls AU. I've left a little nod to one of her works here. If she wants me to pay royalties I will.
> 
> Inspired by the link below. Total fluff. I stopped watching Robron in about March 2019. As far as i'm concerned they got their happy ever after. 
> 
> https://www.hypable.com/clarke-the-husband-lexa-fish-the-100/


End file.
